Circus
by Black-Angel.Neko
Summary: Ella, a sus diecinueve años, jamas se habia visto cautivada del mismo modo que pasaba cada jueves por la noche cuando asistia a "Circe of Souls", y veia al malabarista y piromano conocido como Tsukishiro..


**Hello Shinigamis, Mundanos, Exorcistas, Aliens etc!**

**Llevaba un buen tiempo sin subir nada, asi que decidi escribir este one-shot XD Ademas tenia todo el dia libre y en medio del cap 4 de man se me vino esto a la mente -.- Ya se que no tiene nada que ver con exorcistas pero da igual! **

**Bien! Basicamente, si esta mal no es mi culpa. No estoy en mi mejor momento de escritura asi que no me culpen -.-**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, ya quisiera -.- Es de el genio Tite Kubo-sama a quien le lanzare piedras si no acaba bien nuestro querido Bleach (Mentira… No le lanzaría piedras ni aunque de verdad quisiera -.-)**_

**-….-**

_El es tan valiente…_

Pensaba, observando maravillada como el hombre cabellera naranja alzaba el látigo, y saltaba cuando el enorme león blanco se acercaba a él. Contuvo el aliento, cuando el león mordió el látigo y tiro de él, arrebatándoselo de la mano. Los niños que observaban la función gimotearon pensando que el domador moriría. Entonces, el sonrió confiado y alzo la mano.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo cuando la hermosa chica de ojos zafiro apareció en el trapecio, balanceándose y tomando la mano del joven, para luego alzarlo con ella. Las piernas estaban enroscadas en el trapecio, con ambas manos sosteniendo firmemente la mano del chico mientras ella estaba de cabeza. No entendía como no caían, pero no le importaba mucho entenderlo. El león gruño frustrado y regreso a su jaula.

Ambos chicos aterrizaron en la plataforma ubicada muy por arriba del suelo. El tomándola por la cintura, y haciendo una reverencia al público. Ovaciones, gritos, y halagos. La pequeña chica de ojos chocolate aplaudía incesante, sin poder hacer otra cosa mientras observaba maravillada como ellos dos desaparecían.

-¡Demos un fuerte aplauso de despedida a nuestros queridos Berry-tan y Diamond-chan!- grito el maestro de ceremonias, un tipo alto y delgado con los ojos rasgados y sonrisa espeluznante- ¡Y ahora el siguiente acto! ¡Nuestro pirómano, malabarista y gruñón Tsukishiro!-

Una pelota roja y gran tamaño salió disparada directo a la cabeza de Snake. El conocido maestro de ceremonias se desplomo cuando esta impacto contra el, apareciendo de las sombras Tsukishiro. Hinamori se sonrojo al verlo.

Tenía el cabello blanco, los ojos turquesa y la piel pálida. Siempre cambiaba su atuendo, la última vez era un traje gris. Ahora, llevaba uno azul con brillantina plateada haciendo motivos de copos de nieve en su pecho y pierna izquierda. El traje se adhería a su piel, dejando ver la musculatura del chico, y aquello no lograba hacer mas que sonrojar a la chica. Noto como las hermanas mayores de los niños a su alrededor, suspiraban.

-¿¡A quien llamas gruñón?- grito frunciendo el seño. Ella se rio quedadamente ante ello, sabiendo que eso no era parte del acto.

-¡Awww! ¡Que malo de tu parte, Tsuki-chan!- se quejo mirando entreabriendo los ojos. El chico recogió la pelota y volvió a lanzársela- ¡Deja eso!-

-¡Entonces cállate y lárgate!- grito, buscando con la mirada algo mas para lanzarle. Encontró entonces, en el suelo, el látigo que usaba KuroBerry en sus actos, y enarco las cejas con una idea cruzándole la cabeza.

-¡No toques eso!- grito al notar sus intenciones- ¡Bien, me largo! ¡Niños! ¡Los dejo con nuestro muy amable señorito, Tsukishiro-kun!-

Las luces del escenario se centraron en el, quien suspiro con los ojos cerrados, como siempre antes de comenzar. Hinamori sonrió entusiasmada. Sin duda, ese era su acto preferido. Casi por inercia se llevo las palomitas a la boca, mientras los ojos chocolate se mantenían fijos en el.

Entonces, las orbes turquesa se abrieron y sonrió. Corrió y salto en el trampolín azul ubicado en medio del escenario, llegando exageradamente alto con este, hasta alcanzar uno de los trapecios mas bajos del escenario. Se sostuvo, balanceando las piernas hacia atrás con ambas manos sujetas al trapecio. Tomo impulso y salto hacia adelante, las manos desprendiéndose del trapecio y aterrizando ágilmente en la plataforma.

Era increíble. La forma en la que el podía alzarse y caer, con el rostro inexpresivo y sin miedo alguno a caer sin poder volver a levantarse. Sus ojos brillaban al observar como el chico tomaba los pedazos de madera que se encontraban en la plataforma, y chasqueando los dedos uno se prendió en fuego. Atrajo el trapecio, y quemo una de los extremos que sostenían la barra para luego saltar sosteniéndose de esta.

Era increíble. Aterrizo en el trampolín, dando una vuelta en el aire cuando este le impulso hacia arriba. Entonces, los otros pedazos de madera se prendieron en fuego y el aterrizando finalmente en el suelo comenzó los malabares con ellos mientras se consumían lentamente. Era imposible saber la cantidad, viendo como rápidamente pasaban por sus manos aun prendidos y como el fuego crecía. Lo había visto miles de veces, pero nunca había dejado de sorprenderse de la manera tan fluida al moverse mientras jugaba con los pedazos de madera. Sonrió confiado, mientras subía al trampolín mientras seguía haciendo malabares. Saltaba cada vez mas alto, y la madera estaba por consumirse completamente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos brillando por la emoción. Venia su parte favorita.

Solo quedaban tres pedazos de madera, los otros yacían en el suelo convertidos en ceniza. Él nunca se quemaba, inexplicablemente. Entonces, tomo dos de ellos con las manos apagando el fuego y tirándolos mientras que atrapaba el ultimo entre sus dientes, tragando el fuego y dejando caer el inútil pedazo de madera. Saltaba una vez mas, y soplaba. Fuego azul saliendo de su boca, hacia todo lo que había alrededor. Todos aplaudían frenéticos, ella misma se quedaba inmóvil viendo fijamente como el fuego azul se convertía en nieve en el aire y caía sobre el publico.

El chico aterrizo en el suelo del escenario, con una sonrisa confiada. Inclinándose en una reverencia, y luego mirando al publico que gritaba y aplaudía por el. Y por un segundo, solo un segundo, Momo sintió que las orbes turquesa del chico se fijaban en ella.

-…..-

Las funciones eran cada jueves por la noche. Y ella, cada jueves por la noche desde que ese circo llego un mes atrás, había asistido para verse maravillada por los diversos actos. Y desde la primera vez que lo vio, convirtiendo el fuego en nieve y la nieve en hielo. Tsukishiro. Sin duda, amaba el acto del valiente KuroBerry-san, y también adoraba a la hermosa Diamond-chan, pero Tsukishiro era increíble, y cada uno de sus actos resultaba sublime y memorable.

Aquel chico de ojos turquesa y cabello blanco como la nieve.

A sus diecinueve años, jamás había visto algo que llegara a cautivarla del mismo modo que lo hacia el chico en cada acto. Dejo los deberes al ver la hora, y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. Dejo el cabello suelto, poniéndose un vestido celeste pálido y botas blancas. Tomo el abrigo blanco y salió de la casa, poniéndole seguro. Se acercaba el invierno, y aunque no había nieve hacia mucho frio.

Cuando llego al lugar, no había nada. Estaba una carpa verde tirada en el suelo, algunos pinos que se lanzaban los payasos en sus actos tirados por doquier. Pero no estaba la enorme carpa multicolor del "Circe of Souls" Tiquets tirados, basura de las palomitas y refrescos. Se mantuvo quieta, para luego saltar decidida la barda que la separaba del lugar. Lo recorrió sin comprender nada.

¿Dónde estaban las luces? ¿El escenario? ¿La magia?

¿Dónde se había ido Tsukishiro?

Paso entonces al lado de una jaula vacía, preguntándose internamente como alguien podría olvidar una jaula. Alzo la mirada, pasando la jaula y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Podía ver el cabello blanco entre la carpa verde. Se acercó sigilosamente, para quedar de frente a él. Su respiración se aceleró, las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y los ojos se abrieron lo mas posible.

Frente a ella, durmiendo una siesta sobre la carpa verde en el suelo, estaba Tsukishiro. No podía ser otro, a pesar de no llevar sus ropas habituales. Iba con una camiseta turquesa, y chaqueta negra de cuero sobre esta, vaqueros y zapatillas como cualquier otro chico. El cabello blanco, con el flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Las orbes turquesa cerradas y la respiración tranquila, mantenía los brazos tras la cabeza en una pose despreocupada.

-¿T-Tsukishiro…?- susurro, sin poder evitarlo. El chico abrió los ojos, apartando el cabello de su rostro y la miro.

-Ah… ¿Hola?-

Ella se sonrojo repentinamente. No sabia si era real, porque su pesadilla había acabado en un maravilloso sueño. Frente a ella, con el rostro confundido, estaba quien mas admiraba.

-Tsukishiro-kun…. Realmente…- balbuceo, tomo aire e intento serenarse- ¿Dónde están… Todos?-

-Ah… Ellos se fueron-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto alterada, el chico parecía despreocupado de ello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, mirándola a los ojos. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.- No esperabas que el circo se quedara aquí por siempre ¿o si? Vaya ingenua-

Ella apretó los puños, molestándose ligeramente. Reprimió una sonrisa al notar que había conseguido hacerla enojar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto de nuevo.

-H-Hinamori Momo- susurro, notando como el chico no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Yo soy…-

-Lo se, Tsukishiro-kun-

-¿Eres estúpida?- pregunto frunciendo el seño- ¿Pensaste que realmente los nombres que usábamos eran reales? Rectifico lo anterior, no eres ingenua. Solo que eres muy, muy tonta-

Ella nunca había sentido tantas ganas de ahorcar a alguien.

-Entonces…- su voz había sonado mas agresiva de lo que pretendía- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- respondió, alzando una mano que ella tomo tímidamente- Mucho gusto, Hinamori-

-E-El gusto es mio…- murmuro nerviosa, el sonrió al notarlo. Aquello no ayudo a la chica.

-Yo se quien eres- aparto su mano, y la miro a los ojos manteniendo la leve sonrisa que rebosaba de confianza. Ella ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tu vas a cada función, con palomitas y algodón de azúcar. Imagino que te gustan los dulces- se estiro, y se sentó mirándola a los ojos- Vienes siempre a verme ¿verdad, Hinamori?-

-¿Como sabes eso?- grito sonrojada y sorprendida. El chico entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Ah, así que era cierto… Bueno, cuando vuelva el imbécil de Kurosaki me deberá una… Él estaba seguro que era por el que venias, apostamos. Gane-

-¿Kurosaki?... ¡¿KuroBerry-san?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Toontaa!- exclamo enarcando las cejas- Te dije que no eran nuestros nombres. Ichigo Kurosaki es quien conoces como Berry… En realidad Ichimaru le invento ese nombre. Ya sabes, el tipo con cara de serpiente-

Y cada vez mas se convencía de aquel tipo no podía ser el ser casi etéreo que volvía el fuego azulado en nieve. Aquel no podía ser el chico con el que soñó, el que la cautivaba en cada acto. No podía ser… Tsukishiro. Shiro-chan.

-Oye… Hinamori…- llamo, mirando el piso fijamente, alzo la mirada al notar que ella ponía atención- ¿Vives sola?-

-Eh… Si…-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que vuelvan?- pregunto, mirando con los ojos brillando ligeramente. Hinamori dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida por la pregunta- Hasta que ellos vuelvan, claro…-

-¿Cuándo volverán?- pregunto, dudando momentáneamente.

-No lo se…-

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?-

Lo miro, con los grandes ojos chocolate anhelando una respuesta. El chico sonrió, levemente pero sincero, aquella sonrisa que veía a veces cuando recibía ovaciones en sus actos. Entonces se arrepintió de haber creído que no era el. Porque aquella sonrisa la lleno completamente, del mismo modo que pasaba cada vez en el escenario.

-Había algo aquí que no podía dejar atrás- respondió, con la voz sonando ligeramente ronca. Ella se sonrojo, sintiendo que sabia a que se refería.

-P-Puedes… Quedarte conmigo… Hitsugaya-kun…- murmuro cohibida, la sola idea de compartir casa con él le avergonzaba terriblemente. El chico parecía sorprendido.

Quizá no había creído que ella accedería a tan alocada petición. Después de todo, él era un desconocido. Y con los cambios repentinos de humor (primero tomándole el pelo, luego sonriendo, y también siendo serio.) Podría tomarlo como un loco.

-Gracias, entonces- susurro avergonzado. Ella lo añadió a la lista mental.

-No estas loco…- susurro para si, el chico alcanzo a escucharla y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh no. Y tampoco soy un asesino ni un violador ni tampoco un narcotraficante. Descuida- ella le miro mal por el comentario, pero el no respondió. Tiro de las mangas de su abrigo blanco entonces, pensando en como seguir hablando con el.

-¿A dónde fueron los demás?- pregunto, noto como él pensaba un momento.

-A comprar pan-

Y recordó la sensación de querer ahorcarlo.

-Antes de que enrojezcas aun mas, Hinamori.- añadió, al verla molestarse- Vamos a tu casa ¿quieres?-

Él se levanto y extendió su mano a ella. Le miro un momento y tímidamente tomo su mano.

-Por cierto, tienes que mejorar tu actitud. No me enamoraras si sigues siendo tan ingenua-

-¿Q-Que? ¡Yo no quiero enamorarte, Hitsugaya-kun!- grito avergonzada, el chico apretó su mano fuerza y le miro de reojo.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no quieres, Hinamori-

La discusión siguió.

Hinamori Momo había asistido a cada función del "Circe of Soul" , cautivándose por ver a Diamond (Rukia Kuchiki, se entero luego), a KuroBerry (Ichigo Kurosaki, le repetían constantemente) y sobretodo, al malabarista y pirómano conocido como Tsukishiro. Pero sin duda, no esperaba que Hitsugaya Toshiro se abriera paso en su vida de forma tan inesperada. Y que el frio de su mano, resultara tan agradable.

Solo quedaba esperar, se repetía, al momento en que él se fuera y todo regresara a la normalidad. Pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que aquel momento no llegaría.

-…-

**¿Qué es ese final? Ni yo misma se -.- Se basa en parte en un fic largo que planeo hacer después solo que no se de que anime. Estoy entre Bleach, Pandora Hearts y Soul Eater. Aun no lo decido, a decir verdad. Y primero tengo mis otros dos proyectos que son de Bleach también pero eso es meterme en otra cosa.**

**El Toshiro de aquí me quedo un poco OCC pero es debido a que en un Circo ¿Quién no esta loco? Bien, perdónenme si esto quedo fatal.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
